epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Music
All (or most) of the music and soundtrack used in the is listed on this page. Development Although Matt Roszak is the creator of Epic Battle Fantasy series, much of the games' appeal comes from the soundtrack created by Phyrnna, formerly known as HalcyonicFalconX. From the opening themes to the final boss battle, the Epic Battle Fantasy series gives an epic selection of "battle" music and location themes. Phyrnna usually puts out samples of the music on her accounts on Newgrounds, SoundCloud, and Youtube before the game is officially released, and a full release on Bandcamp. She also makes other soundtracks that are very similar to the ones used in the Epic Battle Fantasy series. Early Games In Matt's earlier works (Brawl Royale, The Kitten Game, Epic Battle Fantasy) the soundtrack was not yet made by Phyrnna. Instead, Matt used music from various video games and animé series. Any themes used in this way were included in the games' respective credits pages. Epic Battle Fantasy Epic Battle Fantasy 2 To download the album "The Music of Epic Battle Fantasy 2" or listen it: on Newgrounds Traverse the Woods is a remix of The Trek. Heroes March is a remix of Space Adventure. Additionally, song "Though the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce makes cameo as sound effect of Power Metal skill. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 To buy the album "The Music of Epic Battle Fantasy III" or listen its free tracks: [http://phyrnna.bandcamp.com/album/the-music-of-epic-battle-fantasy-iii on Bandcamp] Additionally, a cameo song plays as a sound effect of the Power Metal skill: Through The Fire And Flames by DragonForce prior to the game's 2016 update, or Winter Night's Journey (Through The Storm) by LEAF XCEED after the update. You'll Never Guess This! intro riff is the same as Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. Bullet Heaven & Adventure Story To buy the album "The Music of Epic Battle Fantasy: Bullet Heaven & Adventure Story" or listen its free tracks: on Bandcamp Epic Battle Fantasy 4 To buy the album "The Music of Epic Battle Fantasy IV" (+2 bonus tracks) or listen its free tracks: [http://phyrnna.bandcamp.com/album/the-music-of-epic-battle-fantasy-iv on Bandcamp] To listen the other tracks: see below (clickable links). Additionally, song "Winter Night's Journey (Through The Storm)" by LEAF XCEED Music Division makes cameo as sound effect of Power Metal skill. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Music Screen.png|Music gallery in first web version of EBF4 00.png|Music gallery in EBF4 after Battle Mountain web update EBF4 Music Screen Steam.jpg|Music gallery in EBF4 (full Steam release) Bullet Heaven 2 To buy the album "The Music of Epic Battle Fantasy: Bullet Heaven 2 (Composer's Cut Edition)" (includes 3 bonus tracks) or listen its free tracks: on Bandcamp Epic Battle Fantasy 5 To buy the album "The Music of Epic Battle Fantasy V (Composer's Cut)" or listen to its free tracks: on Bandcamp The intro riff of du5k M3lgb VkgN Wsxbgi is the same as Fear of the Dark by Iron Maiden. Additionally, within the game itself there are several boomboxes which you can turn on to listen to music from Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and'' Bullet Heaven 2'', within the screen and its adjacent screens. Other Estavius (Vocal version) - lyrics and vocals by Troisnyx as part of a collab tribute celebrating the 10th anniversary of Epic Battle Fantasy series. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Bullet Heaven Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Soundtrack